10 ACTOS
by Karychela
Summary: Al noveno acto finaliza la historia de nuestra heroina Marinette, al decimo comienza una nueva.


_Ladybug no me pertenece hago esta historia por diversión._

* * *

 _DIEZ ACTOS_

ACTO 1

El mundo da vueltas y es pequeño lo que es menos probable puede pasar y pequeñas cosas se vuelven gigantes o por lo menos se aplicó con el tímido, callado e introvertido Nathanael que ahora es portada de muchas revistas y un hombre solicitado a nivel mundial el famoso y reconocido artista contratado por la realeza y demás celebridades, tanta fue su fama y éxito que actualmente tiene una fundación dedicada a las bellas artes, Nathanael Delacour uno de los solteros más codiciados en París.

—Me muero prefiero haber arruinado ese cuadro para la reina Elizabeth II antes que ir a ese lugar.

—Señor usted puede no se rinda yo le apoyo.

—Gracias Alfred y tienes razón, es hora de mostrarle que ya no soy el tímido y cobarde joven que era antes – se paró súbitamente.

—Su limusina llego se…. Señor?— el mayordomo ve como el pelirrojo esta tirado en el piso otra vez.

—Mis piernas no tienen fuerza, son los nervios…

ACTO 2

Ella mira su reflejo en el gran espejo mientras su madre coloca las últimas joyas en su cabellera.

— Ves Mari… te ves hermosa y para ser la prueba.

—Gracias Papa.

—Claro que se ve hermosa es nuestra hija… ya mi niña es una mujer ohh…

—Mama no llores..—. Deseo ser una gran diseñadora y así estaba surgiendo, deseo acabar con todos los akumas para que parís sea otra vez una ciudad pacífica y así fue, pero en unas semanas ella daría el gran salto que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, mira su vestido blanco le falta unos detallitos y estaría listo ya que el día pronto llegara y como toda heroína desea tener su "vivieron felices para siempre".

ACTO 3

El heredero de la fortuna agreste está colocándose la corbata hoy es el gran día y nadie le iba arruinar su evento, mira el estuche donde está un anillo con un bello rubí rojo intenso que pronto estaría en el dedo de su lady ante la idea simplemente suspira

—Oh la la mi querido Adrien esta romántico hoy.

—Tú sabes por qué Plagg hoy todo debe salir perfecto.

—Y estará mucho más perfecto si tú me das mi queso— el ex-modelo rodo lo ojos, su vida fue dura y sacrificada pero ahora mira el horizonte con optimismo el desea tener la familia que siempre quiso.

ACTO 4

En la capilla de notre dame, Marinette Dupain avanza elegantemente junto con su padre mientras se escucha la marcha nupcial, Adrien la mira atentamente cada paso que ella da está siendo gravada en su memoria cada paso se acerca a él y cuando está a su lado ambos cruzan la mirada y se sonríen, Adrien le desea todo lo mejor a su amiga y ella lo sabe por ello inclina la cabeza y avanza hacia el altar que la espera.

ACTO 5

Los héroes de Paris están en la torre Eiffel, ladybug contiene la respiración y se saca los pendientes.

– Sorpresa… jajaja.

—Ma.. Marinette?

—Si… no lo veías venir no es así?, la tierna y simple Marinette… ahhh por tu cara supongo que es decepcionante.

—No es eso! sino…— Chat noir baja la mirada mirando a detalle el vestido de novia.

—Así es… me case por eso yo te llame, después de acabar con Hawkmoth siempre quise que supieras mi identidad pero te fuiste sin más, así que ahora te muestro este rostro porque ya no seré más Ladybug…

—Pero…

—No, déjame terminar minino entiende ya pase la hoja ahora me toca otra misión y no habrá tiempo para jugar a los súper héroes además… no quiero tener secretos con mi esposo.

—Esposo…

—Uhh mira la hora debo irme no puedo seguir encerrada en ese baño, no tome tanto jajajjaja—se puso sus pendientes ya transformada miro a Chat noir—tal vez cuando te cases quieras mostrarme tu rostro, hasta entonces adiós Chat— le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla y ella se fue, el gato miro como su lady se iba y ahí parado sin mover un solo musculo dijo:

—Muy tarde…

ACTO 6

Por cada sonrisa que se dedican los novios él toma un sorbo y ya van 5 botellas vacías en torno al ex modelo

—Vaya alguien adquirió un habito malo.

—No molestes Nino.

—Adrien en serio deberías parar ya tus ojos están rojos y…

—Buuu…. Ya suenas como mi padre— hablo arrastrando sus palabras y a duras penas se colgó de su amigo—donde quedo el chico "lo adultos lo arruinan todo".

—Lejos de este tufo tuyo uffff… Adrien pediré un taxi para ti ve a despedirte de los novios.

—Si… tienes razón debo decir adiós…— se arrastró hasta casi el centro del salón para gritar fuertemente— Atención damas y caballeros quiero pro..pro…Proponer un brindis por los novios…—todos alzaron sus copas—… Por el novio Nathanael el mejor artista de Francia y el hombre más afortunado del mundo– el pelirrojo levanta su copa sonriendo de oreja a oreja— y por la bella, talentosa y valiente novia Marinette… — ella le sonríe mientras su ojos se llenan de lágrimas, es tan feliz su alegría no tiene límites nadie puede arruinar el momento —… o debo decir Ladybug– un silencio sepuntral cayo de repente – SALUD! — el rubio tomo de un sorbo el contendió de la copa para luego lanzarlo al piso con fuerza, saluda a la gente y sale por la puerta tambaleándose. Los invitados miran a la novia que sigue sonriendo y parece no respirar.

—ohhh Adrien está muy tomado verdad?– Ella mira su flameante esposo que no le quita la mirada de sorpresa —jajajaja ¿yo ladybug?... Imposible —. Su risa melodiosa rompe el silencio y todo vuele a la normalidad la pareja se sienta nuevamente.

— Marinette…

—Dime Nath.

— Ehhhh … en serio no eres ladybug?

—Porque crees que sería Ladybug?—Ella rie nerviosamente.

—Porque nadie más tiene un corazón tan grande y noble como el tuyo.

—Ohhh Nath… yo…

—Es ese Chat noir?—señalando el ventanal detrás de ella, la pareja ve a un hombre mirando la luna en el techo de un edificio luego el mismo hombre salta a otro edificio y se resbala cayendo de cara y quedándose ahí inmóvil con un brazo colgando, Marinette exclamo asustada pero para su alivio el heroe se volvió a parar y se fue corriendo.

—Mmmhhh que raro Marinette

—Debe… debe de estar mojado ese piso jajajajja — el pelirrojo la mira deleitado—eh que pasa Nath?

—Nada, solo que eres perfecta.

ACTO 7

Abre los ojos y no escucha nada ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva parado ahí? Él no lo sabe solo puede ver las llamas que consumen lo que fue alguna vez una bella casa, perdido en sus recuerdos tratando de entender que había pasado, solo salió de su transe al escuchar el llanto de un hombre.

Bajo la vista y la realidad volvió a él como una pesadilla.

—Chat noir… ¿Por qué… porque mi Marinette? Porque?

—No… no lo sé.

Cuando Chat noir llego la casa ya estaba en llamas afuera en medio del patio yacía Marinette Delacour-Dupain muerte de su pecho salía una daga grande. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar al esposo desmayado de la casa y cuando este despertó vio a su mujer e inmediatamente se tiro al piso a abrazarla, la pesadilla estaba ahí en los brazos de Nathanael se encuentra la heroína de Francia y la mujer más amada por dos hombres, Marinette había sido asesina por un desconocido.

ACTO 8

El día es negro todo es negro para Nathanael ahora que su musa ya no está.

Ya bajan el ataúd, el llanto de sus suegros inunda el ambiente haciéndola más triste más dolorosa, lo que ellos no saben y mejor que no sepan jamás es que en aquel ataúd no solo se va su hija sino también al tan añorado nieto, quizás Alya sabe algo pero ella callara es información.

Todos sus compañeros están ahí para decirle adiós a Marinette y darle ánimos a Nathanael incluso la intolerante de Chloe está llorando, pero el pelirrojo solo los mira apáticos nada tiene sentido hasta que visualiza a la distancia debajo de un árbol la cabellera rubia de Adrien Agreste, lo mira con rabia y no es ira hacia el modelo sino al egoísmo propio, en algún momento Nathanael concluyo que la muerte de su amada era culpa suya, si Marinette se hubiera casado con Adrien Agreste ella estaría viva, porque era un hecho que la hubiera protegido y el si lo hubiera logrado.

Adrien mira al cielo que llueve igual que su ojos ha recibido la mirada furiosa de Nath lo comprende si hubiera llegado más rápido tal vez ella estaría con ellos aún, no volverá a usar el anillo él no era un héroe.

Acto 9

Nathanael ha dejado la vida pública ya solo pocos saben de él y Paris reza para que no aparezca muerto un día, se mudó a un pent-house lejos de todos lo último que pinto fue el gigantesco retrato de su difunta esposa con su cabellera suelta larga y en un bello vestido rojo, adiciono al retrato, aunque un tanto imperceptible, el abdomen abultado y está colgado delante de un sillón que es utilizado día y noche por el pelirrojo, solo los recuerdos están en su mente una mente atormentada que ahoga sus lamentos en alcohol.

—Lindo cuadro—. Una voz en la oscuridad suena, asustado el pelirrojo se da la vuelta ahí cerca del ventanal se encuentra un hombre.

—Como… quien es usted?

—Tu y yo somos muy similares—. Evita la respuesta y comienza avanzar lentamente— pero tú tuviste suerte.

—Suerte?... … Suerte es que esté muerta!?

—Soy viejo pero escucho bien no hay necesidad que grites tan fuerte… y si tienes suerte por menos ella te amo… la mía se casó con un idiota y tuvo un adorado hijo, para luego morir. Yo nunca la tuve.

—Hubiera preferido que se casara con otro y viviera… yo no soporto tanto dolor día a día despertar sin ella es un tormento.

—Pero puedes traerla de vuelta.

—Que dices?

—Solo si estás dispuesto a sacrificar mucho... yo no tuve suerte pero a ti te motiva algo mayor y tienes mayor derecho que yo a reclamarla por eso…— el anciano metió su mano en su abrigo para sacar una joya en forma de mariposa—… te doy esto.

…

ACTO 10

Paris arde en llamas, la gente grita y corre por todas partes ya que son perseguidos por monstruos y demás espantos que la policía poco puede hacer contra ellos.

En lo alto de la torre Eiffel se encuentra un hombre enmascarado su traje es una combinación de negro, gris y blanco a sus pies yace el cuerpo muerto de un anciano.

—… todo fue tu culpa pero debo decirte gracias desgraciado, gracias por darme este miraculous con ello obtendré el máximo poder.

—Alto ahí!

—Chat noir… te estaba esperando.

—Hawkmoth?—pregunto asombrado y como respuesta recibe la risa seca de su oponente.

—No… él está muerto ahí, a mi llámame Khelonio.

—Por qué matast…

—Quiero los miraculous Chat noir… el tuyo y el de Ladybug , sé que lo tienes.

—…—Chat noir puede sentir un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo este le advierte que el oponente de ahora no bromea y más peligroso que cualquier otro, es una verdadera amenaza.

—A cambio considerare dejar en paz a Paris ¿Qué opinas?

—No te los daré.

—Soy mucho más fuerte de lo fue Hawkmoth, no tendré misericordia.

—No importa yo luchare, se lo debo a ella…

Y así ambos hombres se lanzaron a la batalla, uno por la justicia, la paz y el bienestar de la población, por el bien Chat noir avanzo sin miedo y el otro por la esperanza de recuperar lo perdido, sin importar cuantas personas sacrificaría cuanto sus manos se llenaran de sangre inocente el desea volver a tenerla a su lado, Khelonio avanza sin piedad, porque es un verdad y casi ley del mundo; del amor más profundo puede surgir las acciones más desesperadas.

* * *

***quelonia se le denomina al tipo de mariposas venenosas.

Espero que les haya gustado un pequeño tributo para un triángulo amoroso que me encanta.


End file.
